Shinigami's Death Wish
by Demonzandbloodz
Summary: Really good you and hitsugaya toushirou.
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami's Death Wish profile

Your Name: Harusuna Hekari

Age: 15

Hair:

Eyes:

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 92 lbs.

Background Info: You became a death-god when you were 2 because of your abusive brother that left you no choice, you slay hollows alone. For some reason you were not able to get into Soul Society but everyone there has heard of your name since you were very skilled and was mentally and physically strong but not emotionally. You Soul Slayer's name is kitaru, and what it transforms into you will find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinigami's Death Wish Part 1

"Dammit!" you yelled while slaying another hollow. "Ya need help?" a voice asked behind you. "No!!" you screamed defending your pride. "Oh yeah you do." The voice said. You were curious to see who it was so you turned around to be faced to face with an orange haired boy who was also a shinigami, there was another female shinigami with black shoulder length hair. "No I don't!" you pouted, "just watch." "No---!" he started but stopped. "Kitaru!!" you hollered. A dark black mist soon surrounded your soul slayer, only a pale red light was emitted through the dark. When everything cleared your simple soul slayer morphed into a snake like sword, that had sharp spikes on the sides that were each heavily barbed. "Woah nice." The boy awed. "Zangetsu!" he yelled. His soul slayer morphed into a blade with no hilt. "Hyaa!" you both yelled quickly slashing and killing hollows. "Hey why don't you join our gang?" the boy suggested. "No!!" you countered. The boy walked over to his group and started mumbling on how you were scared and weak, and that pissed you off. "Oh fine1" you yelled. "Yeah!" he yelled. "I'm Ichigo." "I'm Rukia." the girl said. "That's Chad, Orahime, and Ishida." Ichigo said pointing to each of them. "Oh Shit!!" Rukia screamed, "get ready a powerful hollow is appearing in this area."


	3. Chapter 3

Shinigami's Death Wish 2

"Guys I think it's a Menos Grande. You know the big hollow thing creates when a bunch of hollows pile up on each other." You said while making really stupid looking hand motions above you head. They all had WTF? Faces on.

"Great." Ichigo moaned. "Get ready." For some reason instead of staying to fight it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"Damn it went back." Rukia cursed.

"Huhhh what just happened?" Orahime, Ishida, and Chad asked clueless. _Beep, Beep,_

"Rukia, your cell." Ichigo said.

"I know." Rukia said while putting the phone to her ear. "Guys we have to report to Soul Society now!" she yelled.

"Why?" Ichigo asked

"They wanna speak to us about the menos." Rukia said.

"Okayy." Ichigo stated calmly. He took out his Zankputo and used it as a key to open Soul Society.

"Woah awesome…" you awed, "Now let's go in." You all ran in and appeared at the Gate Of Pure Souls.

"Yo! Open the gates!" Ichigo hollered.

"Wait a damn second." A voice said back. The heavy gate slowly started to rise up. There was a man with light lavender hair with a snake like face to greet you. 'OMFG!" he yelled surprised, "It's the 1st prodigy Harusuna Hekari. "I'm Ichimaru Gin."

"Huh? Me prodigy… I am confoozled."

"You mean you don't remember?" Ichimaru said disappointed.

"Remember what?" you said even more confused.

"Don't worry it will all come back." He said.

"Back to business. We have business with the head so show us where he is." Rukia said.

"Okay but that will have to wait." Ichimaru said, "First you all get a guide who will show you around and your rooms. Byakuya go with Ichigo, Hitsugaya go with Harusuna, I'll go with Orahime, Chad, and Ishida, and before I forget Rukia doesn't need a guide."

"Whatever." A boy whined, " I'm Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya was a boy with snow white hair that defied freakin' gravity and he had a bang that hung over his left eye."

"I am Harusuna Hekari." You two were walking down the halls. "…Hitsugaya…" you thought but accidentally saying out loud.

"My last name is Toushirou." He said not looking back at you.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou…" you wondered, "seems so familiar."

" So you remember some of _it_." He paused. "You horrible past."

"What past?" you asked.

"Do you want to know your past?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, but not today maybe tomorrow. I am really tire-" you couldn't finish the sentence because you fainted for exhaustion.

Hitsugaya's POV

Just like I remember. Hitsugaya thought. You picked her up and dashed to her room. "Sleep well." You whispered while laying her down. You brushed her bangs out of her face. I wonder that after I tell you you're past, would you hate me? You thought while slowly closing her door.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinigami's Death Wish 3

Hitsugaya's POV

You smelt something really good waft into your room. "Better get up." You mumbled to yourself. You put on your uniform. You walked out of your room to be greeted by Harusuna.

"Hurry up, you take to long." She droned, "Besides I made you Breakfast." She then dragged you into the dining room to see a whole breakfast.

"Smells good." You said taking a seat next to Harusuna

Your POV

I wanna know my past really badly now. you thought impatiently. "I guess I'll tell you your past now." He said like he was reading your mind.

"K." you answered simply.

"It all started when you became a Shinigami. You trained hard and well, so you became our first prodigy, you were the Captain in Squad 9. We were best of friends maybe even something more, but I was forced to betray you and your affection. A Quincy and I were forced to send you to the human world and make you stay there." He stated having a hint of regret in his voice.

"Why did you betray me though?" you asked hurt.

"Because if we didn't Soul Society was going to be destroyed, since you were _too _ strong." He replied.

"How was _I too _strong?" you questioned him still pissed at how he betrayed you.

"Sealed inside of you is the Ying-Yang Goddess. You controlled light and dark, summoned angels and demons, and could go to hell and heaven. But somehow you Yang side took over once and threatened to kill everything and everyone if you didn't get your way. So we sent you away."

"Okay… What happened after this then." You said still shocked.

" Captain Aizen was murdered by Ichimaru but they over looked it since Aizen wasn't really killed. That is pretty much your whole past." He finished. You were still shaken up on how he just betrayed you because you got pieces of you past back and remembered the feelings that you felt when Hitsugaya sent you away.

"How could you just betray me, when I cared so much about you." You cried slapping him really hard and then running off having your tears fly off behind you,

Hitsugaya's POV

"How could you just betray me, when I cared so much about you." She cried then slapping you really hard and turning around to run down the winding corridors. Dammit she didn't understand. I did it because I cared for her. you thought while rubbing you reddened cheek. You decided to look for Harusuna. It was about 20 minutes before you caught a glimpse of Harusuna and started running but Hinamori stopped you.

"Shirou-kun!" Hinamori whined, "How are you?"

"Um I got to go. "you saw Harusuna glare at you and run off again. Damn. you thought.

"Why? To go with Harusuna?" Hinamori mocked, "She is a slutty whore. SH has no right to end our relationship or to have you in her possession. I mean she is new, she hasn't proved herself yet!

"She doesn't have to, because she _is_ the 1st prodigy, so she is _way_ stronger than you, but equal to me since I am the 2nd prodigy!"

Your POV

"She doesn't have to, because she _is_ the 1st prodigy, so she is _way_ stronger than you, but equal to me since I am the 2nd prodigy!" you heard Hitsugaya yell, and you were still hiding in the closet. He stood up for me against Hinamori, who he swore to protect. Maybe I should apologize to him. you thought walking out of the closet.

Hitsugaya's POV

I-I-I just yelled at Hinamori! you thought surprised. You were still in deep thought with Hinamori Glaring at you when a noise snapped you guys out of it. You look toward where the noise came, to see Harusuna with tear streaks flowing down her cheeks, and her eyes were puffy and red but she still looked beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinigami's Death Wish 4

Harusuna ran toward you and then fell into your chest crying. "I'm sorry Hitsugaya!" She cried, "You really do care for me."

Your POV

You started running toward Hitsugaya and slammed into his chest crying. "I'm sorry Hitsugaya!" you cried, "You really do care for me." You were making his uniform soaking wet. He must be disgusted that the 1st prodigy is crying. you thought but then a warm comforting hand was placed on your head.

Hitsugaya's POV

Harusuna was furiously crying on your uniform. You placed your hand on top of her head patting down her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,!" she pleaded slamming her fist onto your chest. You kept rubbing her head till she calmed down. You picked her up bridal style but you felt a glare on the back of your head. You turned around to meet Hinamori's gaze.

"What do you want!" you hollered at Hinamori with each word dripping with malice and hatred.

"All I wanted was to be loved!" she yelled slightly tearing and running off.

"God! I can't believe I swore to protect _her._" you said carrying Harusuna to your room. You put her down on your bed, that's when she started mumbling.

"Shirou-kun?" she whispered her eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" you said having a anime vein.

"How come your still with me after all I did to you, and how I acted?" she asked letting a few tears flow.

"There is only one simple reason… I love you." You said slowly capturing her lips with yours.

Your POV

"…I love you!" he said slamming his lips into yours. Huh? you thought confused at first but then understanding. You kissed back which surprised him which caused him to fall on top of you on then bed.


End file.
